


2.35 Seconds

by Gemlettuce



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Can I marry a fictional character, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, God Seven, I Love 707 | Choi Luciel, Romance, god707, marry me in the space station plz, wearing heelies to escape the feelies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemlettuce/pseuds/Gemlettuce
Summary: 707 had no idea what was in store for him when she first appeared in the RFA chatroom app. With growing feelings hidden behind ridiculous jokes how will he come to terms with these new emotions?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

A light smirk flashed upon his face, 707 had successfully gotten access to the CCTV camera at Rika’s apartment, if only he knew what this was going to mean for his heart.

His golden eyes locked onto the young woman smiling back oblivious that she was being monitored.

_Ok, lets see who you are._

Long brunette hair, bangs and beautiful eyes that shone like the sun? _Check_.  
A womanly figure, not exactly a twig but very light framed with hips that could give the goddess of fertility a run for her money…. _Oh my._

 _Well, hello there aren’t you a cutie?_ He nervously ran his fingers through his crimson curls, forgetting for just a second that he couldn’t be seen.

This was the beginning of the end of the Seven everyone knew and loved.

* * *

A few days had passed since she’d entered his and the rest of the RFA’s life, and he thanked his God that she’d blessed him with her presence, she was an absolute delight to everyone.

She knew when to joke around just like him; but also carried herself with a mature approach to serious topics. Just who was she? What were her secrets? Why did he constantly ignore his work to call or text her?

And as if on cue...

MC has entered the chatroom.

_Oh! She’s finally back!_

Seven threw himself at his bedroom door and made sure his "maid" Vanderwood was nowhere to be seen, he’d only taser and scold him if he knew he wasn’t getting on with his work. He locked the door and returned back to his desk, limping awkwardly to his chair. It had been a few hours since he had last stood up and pins and needles had taken his body hostage.

707 has entered the chatroom.

MC: Oh God Seven! You’ve graced me with your presence! Is this the holy rapture?

A quiet giggle escaped from his chest, this girl was absolutely hilarious and knew how to push all of his buttons.

707: Yes my lady, I am here! 707 shines upon your beauty.

MC: I think you mean your beauty shines upon me, my handsome lord~

They both continued this bizarre interaction for awhile, talking about silly things like cat robots, greek mythology, if their friend Jumin had an affinity for men and innocently flirted like smitten teenagers.

 _Dear lord, thank you for putting someone just like me on this Earth. I promise you I will cut down on Doctor Pepper...one day. But not today._ He grinned at his screen and absently cupped his can of fizzy pop, squeezing slightly.

His grin slowly faded and turned into a melancholy smile.

_But she’s not like you is she? She’s just like the fraud 707 persona you created. She’ll never understand you for who you actually are, why would anyone care to be with the depressing, sadistic, downright pathetic; Saeyoung Choi._

The grip on his can tightened, Doctor Pepper came spilling out all over his desk.

 _Shit, I’m right._ He smiled sadly, pushing his glasses (along with the intrusive thoughts) back up.

Vanderwood would probably come to check on him soon, he’d already caught Seven talking to MC and strictly warned him not to get attached. As if he needed to tell him that.

707: Anyway my disciple, I must get back to work. Duty calls ~  
707: Oh and don’t forget to eat ok?

MC: I won’t! But you should eat something more than chips O’ Great 707! I’ll talk to you later.

MC: I’ll miss you T_T

707 has left the chatroom.

 _Hah_.

Saeyoung tore his gaze away from the chatroom app, he felt a sharp pang in his chest when he looked at those seemingly innocent words. Since when did people affect his heart like this? Was it just a case of indigestion? Or something more sinister....

Not knowing about the dangers that lay ahead for him he continued on with his work.

Well. He tried to.

* * *

Another day had passed and he’d finally forced himself to get a few hours of sleep. But curiosity took over and he pulled out his phone; the screen seared into his exhausted bloodshot pupils.

It took a moment for him to focus but once he did he shot up in his bed.

Someone unauthorized had gotten access to the RFA chatroom. He grabbed his safety tape themed glasses and smashed them against his nose.

707: Emergency! We have a CODE RED.

Zen: What the hell are you talking about?

Yoosung: Is this about that noise on my phone last night?

Jaehee: What on earth are you talking about Luciel?

Jumin: The only code red here is that Elizabeth the 3rd isn't eating properly...

MC: Did anyone see those weird messages? Or was it some sort of glitch.

 _Shit_. He gnawed the corner of his lip, someone had done it again! They’d hacked into his app and tried messing around with the access codes; they were after something that’s for sure. He just hope it didn’t mean that MC was in any danger.

Clack clack clack, the sound was deafening and he was pretty sure he was going to produce steam from his keyboard if he typed any faster, but he had to fix this.

707: MC do you mind if I check in on you on the CCTV? I’ll be able to make sure no one breaks into the apartment or something.

MC: Oh! Please. whatever you have to do, I’m at your command my lord~

707: You’ll be fine MC. I’ll make it my mission nothing happens to you.

707: The great 7-0-7 Defender of Justice will protect the Princess!

_I have to make sure she’s safe._

He felt his body drop into an imaginary abyss. Why was he going to such lengths for someone he barely knew? Just the thought of her not being around to laugh at his jokes anymore made his stomach lurch.

_Don’t be stupid. You don’t have feelings for this girl do you? No. You can’t. You cannot allow yourself to get close to anyone, idiot._

Once again he shook off his provoking thoughts, there was no way he was going to let himself develop lovey dovey feelings for anyone; he never had before and he wasn’t about to start now. To him getting close to someone like that meant oblivion, he’d end up hurting them or they’d leave after finding out that 707 was in fact a lie.

His eyes darted back and forth from the code to the monitor. She was cleaning a bookshelf and looked like she was humming something.

 _Ugh If only I had audio._ He cursed himself for not installing a mic as well as the camera.

Back to his work. _Oh but she’d just started bobbing her head and mouthing along words._

_No. Back to the job. But look how cute she is swaying her hips like that, back and forth, back and forth.._

“ARGH WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME” he tore into a bag of his favourite honey chips and began munching on them aggressively.

“I know what I need, some good music therapy” He shoved his favourite orange headphones over his ears, making sure they were snug.

 _Ahhh a bit of 80’s, that always helps calm me down_.

"Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me  
Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me  
It's much too late to find  
You think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry"

Images of her kept flashing in his mind and he chuckled ironically as he heard the lyrics leave his lips….the music didn’t help at all.

MC had long since finished cleaning and was now looking deep in thought down at her phone, she bit her lip and smirked. Saeyoung froze, his hand still in the now empty bag of Honey chips. He’d been watching her clean a damned bookshelf whilst singing cheesy as hell love ballads towards her camera feed.

In fact he’d kept count; he was looking at the CCTV every 2.35 seconds.

 _Shit_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending most of his time working on a dog robot for some bizzare reason, the rest of the RFA start piling on the pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a large portion of this is from Day 5s chatroom “It’s been bugging me” I tried to adlib and cut it down in size so it didn’t take over the entire chapter, but I felt like it was a mandatory conversation to include.

Saeyoung clutched his head desperately trying to pull himself out of his dreamland. He still hadn’t gotten this assignment for the agency finished and the deadline was any day now.

Spinning around in his chair he came to the obvious conclusion that he just needed a little break; that’s all. Maybe he would continue to tinker with the robot puppy he had made for….just what did he make it for again? A flash of brown entered the corner of his eye and his head snapped towards the CCTV at record speed.

It was her again.

He scooted his chair as closely to the monitor as humanly possible and rested his head on his arms, just watching her every move. She looked like she was dancing cleaning again.

 _Haha you are silly aren’t you?_ He sighed and felt his cheeks rising in temperature. The way her delicate frame moved was almost hypnotic, he was a devout Catholic but he couldn’t help but feel a little sinful observing her figure like this.

 _Well I’m still a man. God will forgive me._ All of a sudden a beeping sound snapped the hacker out of his trance, ugh. It was a message from Vanderwood; he was on his way back to the house.

 _Great. Now I actually have to get this work done._ He turned back to the camera feed and sighed wistfully, he wanted to watch her more as she sat with her phone in one hand and some manga in the other. Saeyoung wanted to know what sort of person she was outside of the chatrooms. He’d meet her at the upcoming party of course, but he had a selfish desire of wanting to know her more than everyone else, especially the guys.

He glanced at the clock, there was still a little bit of time before his snooping “maid” came back, so he tapped away on his phone and entered the chatroom. She was online talking to Yoosung… an absent pang hit him inside the chest, she seemed to be quite cosy with the blonde game addict and he didn’t like it, he scrolled through their conversation and he scanned every word between the two within seconds; it seemed innocent at first; things like “Did you eat?” and about eachothers day, but he could tell Yoosung had taken a liking to her.

707 has entered the chatroom.

707: Oh no  
Yes  
Nope  
Yup!!  
No!  
NO~ !!!!!  
Uhm -- MC  
Aaaaargh!  
I let MC see my consciousness splitting!

MC: It’s okay...haha. But what were you talking about?

Yoosung: I guess you don’t care about me seeing you like that…  
But what’s no?

707: I can’t focus.

Yoosung: Huh?  
Why are you being so weak? It’s not like you.

Saeyoung sighed, Yoosung was right, this was not like him at all. He was the #1 hacker in the agency, always focused and never missed a deadline in his life!

707: To be honest… I can’t help but keep watching the CCTV feed even when it’s not my turn.  
I keep getting worried about MC.

MC: Then….come see me!

His eyes widened, in disbelief he took his glasses off and wiped them on his jacket. Was he reading this right? She wanted him to go to see her? But why him, why not Yoosung or any of the others? He knew it was selfish but he wanted to see her too, but with Vanderwood on the way it just wouldn’t happen anytime soon; and then there was the deadline to worry about…

707: I can’t come right now, I still have more work to do.  
To be honest I would have come straight away if it weren’t for that damn Vanderwood!

Vanderwood was not really a maid but more of an assistant to ensure he completed his work, and if he didn’t get this deadline then Vanderwood would not hesitate to report him to the agency or even terminate him. But he couldn’t tell any of the RFA members about this.

Yoosung: Huh? Your maid gets in the way THAT much?

Crap he’d aroused their curiosity, they’d start asking questions now. What kind of Maid doesn’t let someone leave their house?

Yoosung: Well maybe you could send over that puppy robot?

707: The puppy robot?

Yoosung: Yeah! You spent all that time making it.. Maybe it could protect MC a little bit?

MC: To be honest… I want it ^^

Yoosung: See! MC says she wants one too!

Seven froze in place, whilst it was true he wanted to protect MC he wasn’t sure it was appropriate to give her a handmade gift, and now Yoosung was poking his nose in where it didn’t really belong.

 _Stop kidding yourself, you made it for her didn’t you._ He bit his lip, from the third day of MC joining the RFA he’d been getting distracted, and from what he’d known of her then she responded very well to cute things so he’d shot up out of his chair as soon as Vanderwood had left for the day and worked nonstop on something she’d find cute. It was true, Yoosung had seen right through him, he had intended to give MC the dog as a gift.

But he knew realistically he could never actually present it to her.

If he gave her the dog she might start to develop feelings for him, and he couldn’t reciprocate; not with his line of work. And certainly not with his emotional state.

Yoosung: It’ll represent how much you’re worrying about her so I think it’s a good idea.

Bile rose in his throat, this boy was trying to play cupid. A slave to his emotions, he slammed his fingers across the keyboard, spilling all of his thoughts out.

707: WORRYING ABOUT HER?!  
You think..?  
I’m just so nervous.  
And feel worried  
And want to make things  
And I can’t focus  
And I keep wanting to turn on the messenger  
And see the CCTV just in case she’s in the hallway  
And I want to call her!!  
Gahhh I feel like I’m about to explode.

He started trembling with every sentence, his brain was completely overloaded.

707: I’m going crazy.  
My concentration is my gift!  
Maybe my brain is melting because I had too much caffeine?!

Yoosung: Caffeine doesn’t melt brains…

707: That’s true.

MC: Seven...you don’t….?

He hovered over the keyboard. Was she trying to ask the forbidden question? His hands felt clammy and his heart was practically beating out of his chest, he’d have to shut her down. Crush any sort of hope Yoosung seemed to give her.

707: My brain isn’t wired to have such emotions.

Yoosung: But I kind of thought that too…  
Since you know, you have feelings for MC.  
You get worried, want to make her gifts, and all that.

_Yoosung I swear to my God, if you don’t shut up I’m going to hack into your LOLOL account and sell your high tier armour sets._

This wasn’t even a private chat; as soon as the others logged on they’d also be able to read the entire thing and sure enough everyone would try to play matchmaker.

707: HAVE FEELINGS?!

Yoosung: Yes! I’ve never been in a relationship before but I’ve read a fair amount of relationship advice books!  
If you have feelings for someone you keep staring at your phone, can’t focus on anything because you’re thinking about the person and you want to know what he or she likes.

707: Yeah.. but I’ve read expert Playboy and it didn’t mention anything like that.

_There, now she’ll see that I’m a sinful monster of a man and recoil with disgust._

Yoosung: That’s a book on being a playboy...I read shoujo manga, pick some proper books!

MC: I think.. Taking action is more important than listening to a boy who’s never dated girls before. I’m ready!

Yoosung: SEVEN! MC says she’s ready lololol! If you really do have feelings for her. Then I support it 100% haha!

He couldn’t believe what he was reading, between Yoosung sussing him out and MC encouraging it his brain felt like an egg in a microwave. Vanderwood was due any moment but Saeyoung knew he had to nip this in the bud, once and for all but Yoosung kept pressing the topic even stating reasons why he and MC would make a great couple.

There was no way MC had feelings for him, she’d only known him a few days and Saeyoung mostly kept to himself; only talking with the fake happy 707 persona.

_Oh I am definitely selling your gear now, Yoosung._

707: Uhm.. how am I supposed to react here?  
We were just joking around.

Yoosung: It’s true that you made the robot dog!  
You just made it for fun then...really?

707: Well I umm thats..  
I couldn’t really calm down and was all over the place.  
It just put its parts together and created itself?

MC: Creating itself with the blessing of God Seven…  
This is almost a myth.

707: Greek Seven Mythology.

Yoosung: Dude… you made that robot. Stop saying ridiculous things.  
What I am trying to say is if you cared enough to create a robot for her then I’m sure you’ve developed some sort of feelings for MC.

All that’s left is the beginning of a romantic relationship ~  
I haven’t even gotten close to that T_T

707: lololol romantic lolololol

MC: Romantic...that sounds nice…. I want to experience what that’s like ~

707: Hmm..  
I want to live in a world where that is possible

Yoosung: A romantic relationship is totally possible in the world we live in lolol…  
Dude, why are you backing out?

His inner cheek was red raw from biting and sucking at it now, he had just intended to prank Yoosung, joke around with MC for a bit and then get back to his work.

707: Because I don’t do things like that.  
I’m going to spend my whole life staring at the computer. Lol.  
Romantic relationships aren’t for me.

Yoosung: What… that doesn’t make any sense.

707: Yeah. I don’t think I make sense either.  
I don’t know why I made that robot… I’ll just throw it away.

MC: Don’t! Someday you might use it for something!

Yoosung: I feel like you need Zens advice right now, Seven…

707: Well it’s been awhile since he was in a relationship…  
Gahh!!!  
So I made the robot, big deal.  
I made Zen a tripter bot too, does that mean I have feelings for him too?  
Anyways, the fact of the matter is: I have a pure heart that is so pure and firm like a glass marble that I can just whip out robots and tripter bots.  
There is no way I would have lovey dovey feelings for someone. Lol

Yoosung: I don’t think you’re being honest….

MC: Seven…

“OI! You’d better be nearly done with that assignment or I’ll get the taser out you lazy brat!” Heavy footsteps could be heard getting louder.

Shit! He’s home… I’d better wrap this...whatever it is up quickly.

707: Honesty is a luxury for me, what if I go out of my way and something bad happens?

Yoosung: Alright, alright I get it but just promise me you won’t throw the robot away.

707: OH RIGHT!  
I was working wasn’t I.  
Bye Yoosung!  
You take care, okay MC?

707 has left the chatroom.

The door behind him nearly came off its hinges.

“IF YOU’RE STARING AT THAT GIRL AGAIN I SWEA- “ Saeyoung had logged out just in the nick of time, he’d pulled up a random window of code from a past project and started typing gibberish if statements, Vanderwood himself wasn’t a hacker and didn’t know much about code, so he wouldn’t know any better.

“Oh. Well looks like you’re finally back to normal, that’s good, here…” The tall brunette threw a bag of honey chips and a can of Doctor pepper at the pranksters head, barely missing him.

Saeyoung flinched as he felt them graze past his ear.

“I’m going to go take care of some stuff downstairs, I’ll be back in an hour to check your progress. Do not disappoint me.” and with that he was gone again, leaving Saeyoung alone with his thoughts once more.

Saeyoung stood up slowly, checked the door for any permanent damage and started to pace up and down his bedroom; his head was about to explode.

 _“You have feelings for MC” “You’d make a good couple” “I don’t think you’re being honest” “She laughs at your jokes and you get along really well”_ the words screamed inside his head, repeating over and over again, her face, her smile drowning his thoughts.

“Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!” Saeyoung cursed and booted his desk, immediately regretting it due to the dull throbbing in his toe. He never got angry like this; not over something so trivial.

He slumped back down in his chair, opening another bag of honey chips and nursing his swollen toe with the cold can of Doctor Pepper, leaning back slightly he caught sight of MC on the feed, she was reading another manga series and seemed to be enjoying it; she closed the book and cradled it lovingly.

 _Must have been a good book..?_ He was just about to turn away and then she did something unexpected that made Saeyoung reel in his chair.

With a dreamy expression and a blush spread across her face she turned to look directly at the CCTV camera and mouthed very clearly “I like you”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At war with his own heart Seven decides the best course of action is to clear his head with a little stroll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to include this infamous call, I found it absolutely adorable and you can really tell Sevens at war with himself here.

Saeyoung didn’t know how to process what he just saw, did she know he was looking at that moment? Was she testing him? Maybe she just meant she liked him in a friendly way, or maybe it was payback for pranking Yoosung?

Once again his head was a mess and an internal conflict grew stronger.

_ MC is probably just teasing me because of what Yoosung said. Or maybe she does actually like me, she even hinted that on the chatroom. But why would she have feelings for me? All 707 does is joke around and annoy people, what’s attractive about that? Saeyoung is a broken mess of a man, and Luciel hides his pain under laughter…. There are so many sides to me I don’t even know who I am anymore. _

In the end, he decided he would play stupid and pretend he wasn’t looking towards her at that particular moment.

_ It’s for the best.  _ He logged off his computer and closed his eyes, getting a much needed nap.

* * *

His golden eyes shot open, just what time was it? He glanced over at his alarm clock; he’d only managed to get an hour's rest. The familiar green light blinked on and off on his red smartphone; chatroom notifications. 

_ After that mess earlier, I really shouldn’t look…  _ as he instantly tapped the login button on the app. A flurry of messages shot down his screen and he scanned most of it with his impressive hacker skills, they’d been talking about him; as he suspected and dreaded they were all trying to play matchmaker.

He rolled his eyes and pinched his nose in frustration, Zen and Jaehee were telling MC that he was worried about her safety and that he wasn’t usually off his game like this, then he saw MCs message and a familiar pang of guilt hit him in the chest.

MC: But Seven denied he had feelings for me. 

The message read off in a cold, dejected tone, unusual for the cheery and normally upbeat woman. And then Zen and Jaehee started to drone on about Sevens feelings again, reassuring her it was not the case.

_ Good. At least  _ **_she_ ** _ seems to get the message. If I keep on like this she’ll realize she has no chance to be with me and she can turn towards one of the others for comfort instead. _

Truthfully he shuddered at thought of her being with one of the others, Zen was a nice guy but he wouldn’t be able to spend much time with her and could come off quite narcassistic at times, Jumin was a robot who really struggled to express any sort of emotions; he’d much sooner marry his cat than humor the prospect of being involved with another person. Yoosung was a more realistic choice but the boy had a severe lack of self esteem and was too addicted to LOLOL. Jaehee… Seven wasn't sure if MC swung that way but they seemed to be on good terms at the least.

Distracting him from his little internal exposition he felt his legs burning and tingling, and thought he should go get some exercise to clear his head, the fresh air always helped cleanse his mind with work.

* * *

The sun bounced off his vermillion hair and burned into his black and amber hoodie.As he strolled down the streets he could hear birds whistling their happy melodies and it dawned on him that the world looked oddly more beautiful today.

_ I wonder if she’s back home, it’s been a while since I last heard her voice _ .

Before he knew it he reaching for his phone and dialling a familiar number. 

_ Wait no, what am I doing? I need to hang up befo-  _ “Oh MC, Good Afternoon! It’s me, Seven. I came outside to get some fresh air but-”

“Oh Seven! You caught me just in time, I just got home myself!” a familiar angelic tone answered him. He really loved the sound of her voice, it melted his ears and soothed him.

“Ehhh your voice sounds weird. Uhm.. I’m just walking on the streets but I kept remembering your voice” Seven slapped himself on the forehead.  _ Ugh what am I even saying right now, why am I talking to her in the first place. _

“It sounds weird? Haha maybe it's because I ran to get my charger just before you called?” She cleared her throat on the other end and hummed a few innocent notes.

_ Dear God don’t start singing please, my heart cannot take it. _

“Oh that explains it haha! You know...I keep hearing it in my head and I don’t know why.. Maybe your voice has a unique frequency. I want to test it out next time we talk” 

_ What the hell is wrong with me _

_ “ _ A unique frequency? Well it’s true I was thinking about you just now Seven, I actually wanted to hear your voice too so who knows maybe we’re both aliens and we have the same wavelengths, it would explain why I find you so funny” 

His heart ached, she was teasing him and it was taking all of his strength to not hang up the phone and run to her apartment right now, it was only 20 minutes away.   
  


“It is strange...I want to keep hearing your voice”

“Hmmm?” her voice was like melting butter, every cell in his body was screaming.

“Ohhhh...that sound! Gahhh I’m suddenly feeling very hot.” He threw his hoodie off and tied it around his waist, his face flushed and his inability to think properly left him a stuttering mess.

“Don’t make sounds like that...it's dangerous… wait why is it dangerous? My face is burning up. Don’t do...that. If you do that infront of someone else, you might get kidnapped.” 

He paused and took a breath.

“Because you’re so cute…” it was barely a whisper but she must have heard it, still she remained silent. She wasn’t really much of a talker over the phone and was used to his rambling.

“Oh! Hahah listen to me, I sound like such a creeper right now! Don’t worry, I haven’t recorded your voice or anything. If you got involved with strange things because of me, if something happened and I got caught and they found your voice file in my desk they’d target you. So I’ll just save them in my head. I have a really good memory! Anyways… I don’t want anyone to get in danger because of me.”

A small giggle and sigh could be heard from her end of the line, had he said too much? 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll take care of it!” 

“But how could I not worry! A hacker could be coming for you right now, not me but another one. You’re only saying that because you don’t know how dangerous we are. Good people like you have to stay in this world and continue to do good things.” he paused again to take a breath “You can’t get involved in a bad accident because of people like me….hackers are cockroaches of the internet. So don’t hang around with hackers OR secret agents.”

“Seven...?” was all she said in response.

“To you...a man with an honest job.. And a normal background might be better…” he trailed off, staring at the clouds.

Aaaargh… I think my head is overloaded. I keep saying weird things and I kept hearing your voice so I thought it’d be fine if I listened to it for real, but I think it’s made things worse.. I need to hang up now. Hey MC? Can you say goodbye to me..just once” he closed his eyes ready to take in her sweet sounding vocals once more.

“ Goodbye Seven, mmmmmmm” she drew out her breath in an almost erotic playful moan and a once dormant primal urge in Seven shot up to the surface, it had turned him on.

Seven held his silver crucifix necklace with his free hand and mumbled several quick apology prayers.

“God. MC seriously, I’m not going to be able to sleep tonight….you did that on purpose right? Ugh. I’ll call you later”. He hung up, still as red as a tomato and cursing himself for calling her in the first place.

_She probably thinks I’m a complete freak_ _now._

Saeyoung walked back to his house at a snails pace, he couldn’t believe how stupid he’d been; flirting with MC like that and saying all sorts of creepy things. He had yet another headache, his chest still felt funny and he still had to deal with the hacker and the deadline; things were piling up in his brain.

Vanderwood gave him his usual scold about not taking things seriously enough and screamed at him for leaving the house longer than his break intended to be. Saeyoung threw himself on his bed and blasted music in his headphones at a deafening volume, staring at the ceiling, wanting the world to just swallow him whole.

He shot a quick look at his phone and saw a text from MC; just asking if he’d enjoyed his walk.

_ Just ignore it, ignore her. Pick yourself up and go do your damned work Luciel.  _

MC’s profile picture stared back at him intensely, he remembered when he first saw her on the day she infiltrated the RFA. From the moment he saw her he’d wanted to know her, he thought she was attractive and had a great figure but now? He couldn’t stop thinking how beautiful she looked; her dimples, her dazzling smile, the way her hair followed the curves of her silhouette, those honey coloured eyes that seemed to hold so many secrets... and oh man getting back to her body; it was the perfect pear shape. 

_ Hah, it’s just no use is it? I just can’t stop thinking about you.  _ He ripped his laptop from his desk and laid it next to him on the bed; pulling up the CCTV footage.

There she was, just within sight of the camera. It looked like she’d fallen asleep whilst reading her manga again, she was enveloped in a fluffy blanket and looked so peaceful; yet she still had deep black circles under her eyes as if she’d not slept properly in days.

_ You’re way too similar to me... _

He stretched out his arm and placed his hand over the image of her.

And then he pulled his hand back to his chest and returned to stare at the ceiling.

_ 2.35 seconds, that’s how long it took for me to fall for you. _

_ If it were possible, and we lived in another world….MC how long would it take for you to fall for the real me? _


End file.
